


SORPRESAS DE HALLOWEEN

by Orseth



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Drarry - Fandom, Harco - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orseth/pseuds/Orseth
Summary: Noche de Halloween, una fiesta esperada pos muchos...Una broma preparada por algunos...Cierto rubio tendrá problemas...Problemas que alguien sabrá aprovechar.
Kudos: 10





	1. Capitulo 1

El gran comedor estaba adornado con docenas y docenas de calabazas flotantes que Hagrid había cultivado especialmente para ese día; pequeñas parvadas de murciélagos cruzaban el techo tormentoso y encantado de Hogwarts, cientos de velas encendidas flotando en el aire le daban un aire lúgubre pero festivo al gran salón.

Mesitas pequeñas con una calabacita luminosa en el centro rodeaban el enorme salón adaptado para la festiva noche de Halloween, música alocada taladraba los oídos de cualquier adulto, llamados específicamente "profesores"

Numerosos grupos de jovencitos ataviados con disfraces originales y extravagantes entraban y salían del comedor en medio de risas y bebiendo jugo de calabaza o cervezas de mantequilla mientras el señor Filch y la señora Norris patrullaban entre ellos viéndolos a todos con ojos asesinos.

En un rincón elegido por los Gryffindor había varias mesitas ocupadas por muchos estudiantes que charlaban como cotorras gritándose el uno al otro debido al ruido ensordecedor de la música que Angelina Johnson, designada DJ por la profesora McGonagall ponía.

En una mesita especialmente alejada, un par de gemelos pelirrojos cuchicheaban entre ellos con aire conspirador junto a Lee Jordan.

-¿Seguro que lo cambiaste Fred? –preguntó Lee inclinándose sobre el travieso pelirrojo disfrazado de espantapájaros.

-¿Acaso dudas de nuestra capacidad? –respondió el interpelado con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Pero si cuando cambie ¿él lo transforma inmediatamente?

-Eso no puede ser, está diseñado para que no se transforme más que con un hechizo de contraseña, patente nuestra por cierto, solo regresa a su estado original si la tienes o de plano lo destruyes y francamente no creo que se atreva a hacer eso aquí –respondió George bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla disfrazado de un personaje de terror de una película muggle que Harry una vez le prestó y para lo cual solo necesito un guante con grandes navajas, una sudadera roja con franjas negras, un sombrero y una poción de broma que le desfiguraba la cara como si estuviese quemada.

-Por cierto ¿de quién estas disfrazado? –preguntó Lee.

-De Freddy "Cruje" –respondió George con naturalidad.

-¿Freddy quien? –preguntó Lee arrugando el ceño.

-Es Freddy Krueger –intervino Fred.

-Como sea, las navajas están geniales –dijo George agitando su mano.

-Bueno y volviendo al tema –exclamó Lee disfrazado de zombi descarnado, con muchos gusanos ficticios arrastrándose por su cabeza, su cuerpo y brazos, de los cuales tomo uno comiéndoselo por estar hechos de goma dulce- ¿y si se le ocurrió cambiarlo a último momento?

-¿Bromeas? –Exclamo Fred dándole un gusano de dulce al cuervo que tenia sobre su cabeza como parte de su disfraz- nuestro informante dijo que lo encargaron directamente a la sucursal de París de "Tiros Largos Moda" desde hace un mes, te aseguro que no lo cambiarían a último momento.

-Y la estocada final la dará Angelina cuando detenga la música llamando más la atención –dijo George.

-Ya muero porque aparezca –exclamó Lee emocionado comiendo otro gusano.

En otra mesa cercana, Ron disfrazado de fantasma con una simple sabana encima a falta de fondos para comprarse otro disfraz más decente, platicaba con un hada de brillantes y revoloteantes alas y un jugador de Fútbol americano con todo y casco.

-¿Por qué no bailan? –dijo Harry a través de su casco oro y negro con el emblema de los Santos de Nueva Orleans, un equipo muggle.

-Ron no sabe bailar –respondió Hermione picoteando las botanas de queso que había en un platito.

-No es eso –dijo Ron a la defensiva- es que no voy a salir a exhibirme con este patético disfraz, tu si quieres bailar porque de hada te ves muy bien.

-Tú tienes la culpa –dijo Harry- yo me ofrecí a prestarte dinero para comprarte uno mejor.

-¿Y cómo te pagaría, eh?

-Yo también me ofrecí a prestarte dinero –intervino Hermione- sufres porque quieres.

-Como sea, no saldré a bailar así, dirán que estas bailando con una ventana.

-Eres un dramático Ron –dijo Harry rodando los ojos.

-No importa Harry –respondió Hermione- puedo bailar con alguien más.

Harry solo sonrió ante la provocación de su amiga que dio por resultado un bufido de Ron; al poco rato muchas miradas se dirigieron al pequeño grupo que entró al salón, era nada menos que Draco Malfoy y su grupo de amigos.

Pansy Parkinson iba vestida de princesa medieval, con una hermosa tiara de diamantes que atrapaban las luces de las velas reflejando destellos iridiscentes de mil colores, Goyle iba disfrazado de gladiador enseñando sus rollizos brazos y sus piernas peludas, Goyle iba muy ufano disfrazado de hombre lobo, con una máscara verdaderamente aterradora, de no ser por su cuerpo, que a opinión de la mayoría más bien parecía un oso.

Draco Malfoy iba disfrazado de vampiro, con un elegante frac negro de corte impecable, con una larga capa de forro color rojo sangre que ondulaba elegantemente al caminar, zapatos negros y guantes blancos; no llevaba colmillos, no hacían falta para adivinar su disfraz; su cabellera rubia, corta y engominada no dejaba ningún cabello fuera de su lugar.

Consiente de su efecto causado en las chicas y en la envidia de los chicos, entró al salón con paso firme y arrogante sonriendo de medio lado y no se equivocaba, porque aunque a la mayoría le cayera mal, muchas chicas comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas mostrando rostros emocionados ante el enfado de sus acompañantes.

-Claro, no podía faltar el odioso hurón presumiendo su aburrido disfraz –exclamó Ron enfurruñado.

-Si –concordó Hermione- aunque no podrás negar que se ve muy bien.

Harry también lo había visto, pero restándole importancia al Slytherin, se levantó diciendo:

-Voy por una cerveza de mantequilla ¿quieren otra?

-Si, gracias –respondieron los chicos.

Esquivando monstruos, criaturas míticas y graciosas, Harry llegó a la barra, en donde decidió tomar un sorbo de su cerveza antes de regresar a la mesa; sus ojos divagaron distraídamente por el salón para ver de nuevo a Draco Malfoy, quien caminando ya a medio salón, se dirigía al lugar que los Slytherin ocupaban.

Todo sucedió tan de repente que Harry pensó que estaba sufriendo un alucine... una nube de humo invadió a Draco Malfoy con un estallido provocando que aun en medio de la estruendosa música, muchos voltearan a verlo.

Música que por cierto cesó en ese momento provocando que los que no hubieran oído el estallido, voltearan a todos lados preguntándose que había pasado.

Cuando el humo se dispersó, todos los alumnos estallaron en carcajadas incluido Harry, quien escupió la cerveza sin poder evitarlo al ver lo que el humo dejo cuando se dispersó.

La varonil y sensual estampa había desaparecido dejando en su lugar a un Draco Malfoy con largas y lacias coletas rubias atadas con listones rojos; en lugar del costoso saco y hermosa capa, apareció un suéter blanco con una letra "G" escarlata en el frente y en donde antes estaba el elegante pantalón negro de corte perfecto, apareció una cortísima falda roja que dejaba al descubierto por completo un par de largas y blancas piernas vestidas con calcetas blancas que le llegaban abajo de la rodilla y zapatos deportivos rojos en donde antes hubo un par de zapatos de diseñador y rematando el conjunto, un par de pompones rojo brillante atados a sus muñecas.

Al principio Draco se desconcertó al oír el estruendo proveniente de su propia ropa aunado al humo que salió de quien sabe dónde; después miró confundido a todos, quienes mirando en su dirección estallaban en carcajadas.

Con un movimiento repentino miró hacia abajo descubriendo con azoro y horror que de quien se reían con tantas ganas, era nada más y nada menos que de él mismo.

-¿¡Qué demonios...!? –exclamó atónito mirando sus pálidas piernas a la vista de medio mundo.

Su primer impulso fue salir corriendo de ahí, pero como todo buen Malfoy y a pesar de su rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza y la ira, buscó su varita en el suelo; la tomó y apuntándose a sí mismo, dijo:

-"Finite incantatem" –dando por resultado absolutamente nada- "Finite incantatem" –repitió dominando el pánico que amenazaba con apoderarse de él.

Comenzando a sudar frio y sin atreverse a levantar la cara, intentó otro hechizo.

-"Reparo"... –con iguales resultados.

Tragando en seco y apretando los dientes, tomó un pompón de su muñeca e intentó arrancarlo logrando solo con ello lastimarse la mano.

-Puta suerte... –exclamó entre dientes atreviéndose a alzar la vista.

_______________________________________

-Las coletas largas y los pompones rojos fueron detalle mío –dijo Fred en cuanto pudo hablar y aun retorciéndose en su lugar provocando que su cuervo protestara por tanto movimiento- el cabello es la única parte del cuerpo que se puede modificar ¡hubiera sido genial ponerle pechos!

Aspirando profundamente y con toda la dignidad de un Malfoy, Draco alzó la cara para salir aprisa del salón, pero al dar el paso, las cuerdas atadas entre sí de sus deportivos rojos, hicieron que fuera a dar de bruces al piso cuan largo era provocando un nuevo estallido de carcajadas.

-Y el detalle de los cordones atados fue mío –dijo George ya con lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

Pero lo que sucedió con la caída cortó de tajo las carcajadas, ante lo que George continuo diciendo:

-El detalle de esa linda pieza de encaje también fue mío.

Cuando Draco cayó al piso, su minúscula falda cayó sobre su espalda dejando ver un carnoso, respingón y muy bien formado trasero vestido con unas bragas de encaje blanco; muchos alumnos definitivamente se tiraron al suelo presas de ataques incontrolables de risa mientras muchos más se sostenían de sus compañeros para no hacer lo mismo.

-¡Draco! –gritó Pansy horrorizada apresurándose a auxiliarlo.

-¡Déjame! –exclamó Draco levantándose y desatando los cordones lo más rápido que podían sus temblorosos dedos.

Cuando lo logró, tomó su varita y con paso rápido salió de ahí retumbándole en los oídos los cientos de carcajadas; los gemelos Weasley se retorcían de risa al igual que todos los Gryffindor excepto uno, que sin que nadie le prestara atención salió de ahí.

Alumnos que entraban al comedor, vieron salir a una porrista que empujaba a todo aquel que se le atravesara.

-¡Woow! –Exclamó Cédric Díggori al verlo pasar a su lado- ¿viste ese par de piernas?

-¡Vaya que las vi! –silbó Ernie Macmillan- ¿y viste las bragas que trae?... que culo tan sabroso, lo que si se me hace extraño es que aunque nunca la había visto se me hizo conocida, pero no estoy seguro, solo le vi la cara una fracción de segundo,

-Si –respondió Cédric viendo como la porrista desaparecía en una esquina- como que se parecía a Draco Malfoy.

-Ya vemos visiones –dijo Ernie riendo- si Malfoy fuera mujer, estaría horrible, no tendría esas piernas.

-Uy lo que haría yo con ese par de piernas... –exclamó Cédric reanudando el camino hacia el comedor- no como Cho que parece que camina de manos.

-Ni modo, así la quisiste ¿no?

-Lo que sí, es que esta rubia no tenía nada de pechos, estaba más plana que una tabla.

-Nah... Con esas piernas y ese culo le perdonas lo que sea a ese bombón.

-Debo averiguar quién es.

-Será después, ahí viene Cho.

___________________________

Mientras tanto, varita en mano, Draco caminaba con paso veloz hecho una verdadera furia con deseos de clavarle la varita en los ojos al primero que se le cruzara en frente.

-¡Malditos Gryffindor hijos de puta! –Exclamó entre dientes- ¡solo ellos pudieron hacerme esta broma de mierda!

Sintiendo el rostro caliente, percibía como las miradas de todos aquellos que se encontraba se clavaban en él, principalmente en sus piernas

-¿¡Que ves tarado?! –gritó a un chico de séptimo que se quedó parado en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente.

-¿¡Mal... Malfoy?!

Mirándolo con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz, Draco no respondió, simplemente le dio un empujón para poder pasar; a lo lejos vio más estudiantes ir a su encuentro, por lo que torciendo la boca tomó otro pasillo desierto para esquivarlos, solo hasta que se encontró con una pared cerrándole el paso, se dio cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba.

-Maldita sea... –mascullo girando varias veces sobre su eje tratando de ubicarse- ¿Dónde rayos estoy?

Con paso más tranquilo caminó por otro pasillo volteando a un lado y a otro haciendo sin proponérselo que sus largas coletas rubias danzaran sedosas sobre sus hombros.

Anduvo por un buen rato intentando encontrar el camino a su casa hasta que un ruido a sus espaldas lo hizo volverse varita en alto.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Sus ojos claros miraban la oscuridad de varios pasillos intentando ubicar de donde había provenido el ruido.

-Tranquilo Malfoy -dijo una voz proveniente de la oscuridad dejando surgir a un tipo vestido de forma muy extraña ya que llevaba pantaloncillos color oro demasiado ajustado que le llegaban justo debajo de la rodilla con medias blancas cubriéndole la pantorrilla y zapatos deportivos, aunado al hecho de que llevaba una camiseta blanca con un numero estampado con unos hombros enormes y un casco dorado con franjas negras.

-¿Quién rayos eres?

-¿Ya no me reconoces?

-Potter... –siseó alzando más la varita- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-"Buena pregunta..."-pensó Harry sin saber realmente que responder- solo paseaba.

-¿Paseabas? –repitió Draco sarcástico.

-Si ¿y tú?

-Te importa una mierda lo que yo haga, ahora lárgate y deja de joder o te lanzare un Crucio aunque me corran de aquí.

Harry notó que Draco estaba enojado... más que enojado, estaba furioso; sin embargo no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, sonrisa que Draco percibió aun con el casco puesto.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Lo siento Malfoy, pero es difícil tomar en serio tus amenazas cuando vas vestido de porrista enseñando medio culo al caminar.

-¡Yo no...! –exclamó Draco quedándose a media frase al recordar en tamaño de su falda, por lo que automáticamente se puso las manos atrás.

-Un poco tarde... –dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír- ya todo Hogwarts te vio hasta el apellido.

-¡Pero claro!... ¡seguramente vienes a ver el resultado de esta estúpida broma tuya y de tus amigos! ¿No?... pues puedes darte por satisfecho, Hogwarts hablara de esto por años, me han humillado de la peor forma que se les pudo ocurrir, no te lo perdonare nunca ¿oíste?... ¡nunca!

Draco hablaba con tal resentimiento que a Harry se le borró la sonrisa, no porque temiera sus amenazas, sino porque sintió que de alguna manera si se habían pasado de la raya; cierto era que se lo merecía a pulso, ya que a la menor oportunidad él humillaba a cualquiera, principalmente a los de Gryffindor; sin embargo con el veneno que Draco siguió escupiendo, sirvió para matar cualquier remordimiento que pudo haber asomado.

-Esta ropa va más acorde con tu amiga, la sangre sucia.

-Cállate Malfoy o no respondo.

-Uy si, que miedo –exclamó burlón poniéndose las manos en la cintura- ¿qué me vas a hacer?

-No sé, tal vez pedirte que ya que estas vestido así, me eches unas cuantas porras –dijo Harry estallando en carcajadas.

-Zoquete, pedazo de imbécil –gruñó enfurecido girándose de repente para dejar de ver a aquel tonto con cabeza gigante por ese extraño casco.

Los ojos de Harry se posaron en la pequeñísima falda que voló por la fuerza del giro; pero al cabo de unos minutos, Draco regresó con gesto ceñudo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ese no es el camino –dijo pasando junto a él.

-Es aquel –respondió Harry señalando otro pasillo.

-Ya fui por ahí y no es, tarado.

-Claro que sí, yo vengo de ahí.

-No baboso, tú vienes de allá –respondió Draco muy seguro.

-Una lechuga tiene más sentido de orientación que tú, Malfoy –dijo Harry comenzando a caminar- sígueme.

-¿Y porque habría de hacerlo?

-Entonces quédate aquí –replicó sin detenerse, por lo que como no queriendo la cosa, Draco comenzó a seguirlo, pero después de caminar un buen rato, Draco dijo deteniéndose:

-Es obvio que tú tampoco tienes la menor idea de donde estamos, Potter.

-Claro que si –dijo girándose.

-Pues ya pasamos esa estatua sin cabeza tres veces, ya me cansé y no pienso caminar más –exclamó ceñudo sentándose en un escalón al tiempo que recargaba sus brazos en sus rodillas.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando a Draco, el cual, después de un rato, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo, dijo:

-¿Querrías de una puta vez, dejar de verme las piernas?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo? –Arremedó Draco mirándolo- ya me di cuenta que no has dejado de hacerlo, así que de una vez te digo que tus tendencias maricas puedes metértelas por el culo.

-¡Ja! Ya quisieras que alguien como yo te cogiera, Malfoy –respondió Harry casi carcajeándose.

-¿¡Alguien como tú?! –Exclamó irónico- ¡no me digas, Potter!... ¿pues quien te crees que eres?... ¿el rey del mundo?... si acaso serás el rey de los idiotas.

-Además ni estas tan bueno –añadió Harry alzándose de hombros mientras caminaba junto a él para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Habla la envidia Potter? –Dijo teniéndolo ya hombro con hombro- dime ¿de qué murieron los quemados?... de puro ardor.

-Si, como no.

-Yo me he tirado a cuanta chica hay en Hogwarts, ni siquiera las de Gryffindor se me han escapado.

-¿En serio? –Respondió burlón- ¿ni siquiera Hermione?

-No te pases Potter, tengo malos ratos pero no malos gustos, las que no me he cogido son porque tampoco me acuesto con cualquier cosa, hay ciertos requisitos que deben cumplir estrictamente y muchas de Gryffindor están más feas que una noche sin cenar, en especial tu amiga, la sangre sucia, pareciera que explotó el caldero en la cabeza.

-No te pases hurón –exclamó Harry dándole un manotazo en la mano en que sostenía su varita haciendo que esta saliera volando al suelo.

-¿¡Que te pasa imbécil?!

-Pues deja de decir babosadas.

-Estúpido –masculló Draco colocando las rodillas y las manos en el suelo para recoger su varita gateando el metro de distancia que lo separaba de ella para simplemente evitar caminar.

Automáticamente los ojos de Harry se dirigieron al trasero de Draco que la pequeñísima falda dejaba ver casi por completo; las bragas que utilizaba no eran precisamente una tanga, sino un delicado bóxer femenino de blanco y semitransparente encaje que dejaba traslucir la hendidura de sus nalgas.

Sin poder evitarlo, Harry tragó en seco; ya todo mundo sabía de sus tendencias homosexuales, el peso de saber que todos ponían en él su esperanza de prácticamente salvar al mundo y tanto jaleo de Voldemort, quien afortunadamente había muerto, le había hecho reconsiderar su fastidiosa y recurrente timidez cuando hasta de dar un simple beso se trataba; cuando la guerra terminó mandó sus prejuicios al fondo del retrete jurándose a si mismo disfrutar de la vida como un chico normal... bueno, casi normal; siendo consciente de que aun después de que todo había pasado y la prensa estaba atenta por cualquier noticia nueva, su reputación le valió una soberana mierda y cuando descubrió sus preferencias en cuanto a chicos se refería, salió del closet orgullosamente, por lo que se dedicó a cogerse a cuanto chico caía en sus manos mandando a volar a Cho y a Ginny por todo lo alto.

Nunca había visto a Draco Malfoy más que como un presumido ególatra y pedante hijo de puta... ya había reconocido que no era tan feo, pero fuera de ahí nunca le prestó más atención y con respecto a su cuerpo, siempre iba vestido con su larga túnica al igual que todos los estudiantes, con pantalones holgados y rodeado de sus amigotes sin siquiera despertarle la curiosidad de verlo desde otra perspectiva.

-Por Gryffindor... –susurró Harry con la vista clavada en aquel trasero- ¿Cómo es que tenías escondido semejante...?

-¿Cómo? –interrumpió Draco regresando a su lugar con la varita recuperada- no te oí.

-Nada.

-Malditos Gryffindor hijos de... –comenzó a mascullar Draco mirando al frente sin prestarle atención a Harry, quien sin que el rubio lo viera, se reía de sí mismo.

-Un culo carnosito y respingón... –pensó Harry riendo protegido por su casco- justo como me gustan... y esas piernas tan largas, torneadas y tan pálidas que hasta parecen de porcelana...

-¿Por qué te ríes como bobo?

-¿Eh? –exclamó Harry con Draco mirándolo justo enfrente de su casco interrumpiendo sus fantasías de unas blancas piernas enredadas en su cintura- ¿decías algo?

-Definitivamente estás loco Potter –Respondió regresando a su lugar- no cabe duda que la estupidez debería ser agregada como cualidad a las virtudes de la casa Gryffindor –añadió haciendo comillas con los dedos- aparte de tontos hablan solos.

Harry se quitó el casco sin dejar de sonreír.

-Y bueno ¿para qué sirve esa cosa? –preguntó Draco al verlo poner el casco en el suelo.

-Es protección para la cabeza cuando juegas futbol americano.

-¿Futbol americano?... ¿y qué es eso?... bueno, me da igual, para lo que me interesa, en todo caso a ti ya no te serviría, tu ya estas...

Conforme Draco hablaba y lanzaba veneno, Harry iba imaginando lo que sería sujetarlo fuerte de las rubias coletas que se le agitaban suavemente sobre los hombros conforme hablaba mientras metía mano de bajo de su falda... si es que a eso se le podía llamar falda.

-Les pasaré la maldita factura... –seguía rezongando Draco- mi hermoso y costoso traje... ¡traído desde Francia!... y tan varonil que me veía con él –añadió con un dejo lastimero- todo un galanazo, claro, no es que nunca me vea así, comúnmente soy un delirio de hombre, pero hoy era especial...

-Malfoy –interrumpió Harry rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Cállate.

-¿Qué me calle?... ¡Potter, han arruinado mi reputación! –respondió dramáticamente- ¡soy el sueño de cualquier chica!... ¿¡Qué sucederá ahora que me han visto así?!

-"Ser el sueño de cualquier hombre" –pensó Harry apretando los labios para no estallar en carcajadas.

-¡No es gracioso!

-¡Oh vamos Malfoy, sí que lo es! Armas todo un drama solo porque la escuela entera te ha visto las nalgas cubiertas con unas bragas de encaje... eee bueno... –exclamó Harry arrugando el ceño- tal vez si es para que hagas drama.

-¿Qué voy a hacer, que voy a hacer? –exclamó cubriéndose la cara con las manos para luego mirarlo expectante mientras preguntaba: -¿crees que se pueda hacer un "Obliviate" masivo?

-No digas tonterías.

En respuesta, Draco le lanzó una mirada venenosa mientras decía:

-Claro ¿Cómo le pregunto esto a quien planeo todo?

-Yo no planee nada Malfoy.

-Si, claro... mejor me voy de aquí –respondió inclinándose hacia adelante juntando su pecho con sus muslos poniendo una mano en su rodilla mientras que con la otra ponía su varita en el suelo diciendo: "Oriéntame"

-¡Por Gryffindor, Malfoy! –Exclamó Harry alzando las manos exasperado- ¡hay tanta magia en Hogwarts que ese hechizo aquí no funciona!... eres más cabeza hueca de lo que creí y luego que porque dicen que las rubias son tontas.

-¿¡Perdón?! –bufó Draco con excesiva ironía.

-Nada –respondió alzándose de hombros.

-En primera Potter... –escupió Draco enfurecido- ¡no soy tonto ni cabeza hueca!... ¡y en segunda, no soy rubia!

-¿Te tiñes el cabello? Quien lo diría Malfoy –respondió con inocencia.

-¡No idiota, soy rubio!

-Acabas de decir que no.

-¡A lo que me refiero es...! ¡Ah, me voy! –dijo poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el trasero del polvillo del escalón ante la mirada atenta de Harry- quédate aquí a perder el tiempo.

-Espera... –dijo Harry tomándolo de la muñeca sorprendiendo al rubio.

-¿Qué te pasa Potter, se te fundió el cerebro? –respondió zafándose.

Harry sonrió mientras observaba la espigada y esbelta figura de Draco, quien frunciendo el ceño exclamó:

-¿Qué tanto me ves?

-Dime algo Malfoy ¿alguna vez has cogido con un hombre?

Si la quijada de Draco no cayó hasta el suelo fue porque la tenía pegada, lo que no evitó que abriera la boca perplejo.

-¿¡Estás loco!? –Exclamó cuando por fin pudo hablar- ¡soy un hombre!

-Yo también –respondió Harry tranquilamente.

-¡Pero yo soy un hombre de verdad!

-¿Y yo soy de mentiras?

-¡Pero eres marica, todo el mundo lo sabe!

-Que fea palabra Malfoy, yo prefiero decir que soy una persona con gustos especiales.

-Me importa una mierda como le llames, eso no cambia que te gusta que te den por el culo.

-Ah bueno, es que en mi caso a mi no me gusta que me den, lo que me gusta es...

-Para el caso es lo mismo –interrumpió Draco- eso no te quita lo marica.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo horrible y asqueroso.

-¿Y no lo es? –respondió Draco haciendo muecas- digo... ¿¡que le puedes agarrar a un hombre?!

-¿Te digo? –respondió Harry alzando una ceja.

Después de unos instantes de sorpresa, Draco comenzó a reír mientras decía:

-¿Te me estas ofreciendo Potter?... ¡vaya que eres patético!... ¿acaso piensas que estoy tan desesperado como todos esos idiotas a los que te coges?... ¡por supuesto que no! a mí sí me hacen caso las mujeres.

-A mi también –dijo Harry recargándose hacia atrás apoyando sus manos en el suelo- si no es por eso que me gustan los hombres.

-¿Entonces?

-Los hombres tienen un encanto especial Malfoy.

-¿Encanto especial? –respondió sarcástico cruzándose de brazos.

-No tienes idea de lo excitante que es hacer gemir a un hombre... que sea precisamente un hombre quien te ruegue por más.

-¿Tú puedes hacer rogar a un hombre? –exclamó burlón.

-Por supuesto –respondió Harry con plena seguridad- ¿quieres comprobarlo por ti mismo?

La sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco del rostro de Draco al darse cuenta de que Harry hablaba en serio.

-¿Estas demente? –Exclamó al fin bajando los brazos con los pompones rojos bamboleándose- no me gustan los hombres.

-Es que no me has probado a mí.

-Ni lo haré –respondió dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

-Comprendo que tengas miedo –dijo Harry sin moverse de su lugar.

-¿Miedo? –exclamó girándose- ¿miedo a que Potter?

-A gemir para mí... a rogar para que te dé más.

-¿Qué yo...?! –Exclamó estupefacto antes de estallar en carcajadas- ¡definitivamente has perdido la cabeza, Potter!... nunca en mi vida, ni es tus mas drogados sueño yo te suplicaría a ti.

-¿Quieres apostar? –respondió estirando las piernas y cruzándolas sobre sus tobillos.

-¿Hablas en serio? –dijo aun riendo.

-Completamente –respondió mirándolo retador.

-Bromeas...

-Si piensas eso para poder salir corriendo, adelante.

-Pues no, no es por eso –respondió Draco alzando una ceja- es simplemente que no voy a ceder ante tus ridículas provocaciones solo para que puedas satisfacer tus perversiones.

-Di lo que quieras gallina.

-Ladra lo que quieras Potter –dijo Draco dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

-Perderías.

-Ajá... –exclamó sin volverse.

-Tal y como sucede siempre en el Quidditch –dijo Harry sonriendo al ver como Draco detenía su paso, por lo que simplemente continuo hablando- viéndolo así, es comprensible que corras, el perder todo el tiempo debe ser muy frustrante.

-Cuando ganas... –dijo Draco entre dientes mientras se volvía a verlo- es solo porque la suerte esta de tu lado, no porque seas buen buscador.

-Si, si, lo que digas –respondió agitando la mano condescendientemente- perdedor.

-¡Yo no soy un perdedor! –exclamó enfurecido.

-Entonces demuéstramelo.

-¡Yo no tengo porque demostrarte nada!

-¿Entonces porque te enojas tanto?

-¡Porque...! ¡Porque...!

-Ya Malfoy, si quieres huir, te doy chance, esto solo confirma que yo te ganaría sin más ni más.

-¡Claro que no! –dijo caminando hacia él.

-Claro que si –respondió levantando el rostro para mirarlo.

-¡Te digo que no!

-Bien... –dijo Harry levantándose sin prisas para mirarlo frente a frente mientras decía- demuéstramelo.

Draco abrió la boca inmediatamente para replicar, solo que después de unos momentos se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué.

-¿Miedo? –susurró Harry acercándose un poco.

-Ya quisieras Potter.

-Ah bueno... porque no deberías tenerlo –murmuró acercándose tanto a Draco, que este pudo sentir el cálido aliento- porque perder conmigo realmente sería una ganancia para ti... te regalaría el mejor orgasmo de tu vida.

Sin poder evitarlo, Draco tragó en seco al tener a un palmo de distancia unos enormes ojos verdes, tanto así que se quedó callado sin poder apartar la mirada de ellos.

-Es más, tú no tendrías que hacer nada –continuó Harry tomando una larga coleta rubia y enredando los dedos en ella- yo me encargaría de todo.

Solo hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared, Draco se dio cuenta que había estado caminando hacia atrás.

-Pero si quieres correr, adelante... –dijo Harry de repente retirándose y dándole el paso, añadiendo maliciosamente- perdedor...

Draco parpadeó como búho lampareado antes de reaccionar a la última palabra.

-Ya te dije que no soy un perdedor.

-¿Entonces aceptas el reto?

Harry vio como Draco apretaba los labios mientras sus ojos grises lo miraban furiosos, realmente estaba disfrutando haciendo enojar al Slytherin; nunca en toda su larga lista de conquistas, alguien se le había negado y cuando alguien llegaba a decirle que "no", era simplemente para hacerse del rogar y parecerles más interesantes, algo tan notorio a leguas de distancia, tanto así que cuando él se daba la vuelta, ellos simplemente corrían tras él a decirle que "siempre si" y aunque sabía que su físico era de muy buen ver, también sabía que su odioso título de "El niño que vivió" tenía mucho que ver, Pero él sabía que la reticencia de Draco a aceptar era genuina y eso era un verdadero reto, algo que en verdad estaba disfrutando... mientras más resistencia, más empeño pondría...

Draco Malfoy nunca pasó por su mente más que para pelear e insultarse, ahora que había descubierto todo lo que esa ropa ocultaba, no era tan simple dejarlo pasar.

-A ver... –dijo Draco aspirando fuerte- te aclaro que no estoy aceptando, pero ¿cuáles dijiste que eran las reglas del reto?

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír mientras respondía:

-Fácil... si gimes o pides mas, yo gano, así de simple.

-Pero a ver... –insistió Draco alejándose un paso, detalle que Harry no pasó desapercibido- ¿hasta donde piensas llegar?

-Hasta donde tú quieras... aunque claro, si tomamos en cuenta que tu vas a rogarme que siga, pues... –añadió con desfachatez.

-¡Ja! ¡sí, cómo no!

-Pero para tu tranquilidad, cuando ya no quieras seguir, yo me detendré.

Draco se alejó un par de pasos más dándole la espalda a Harry mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura en una clara encrucijada, tiempo que Harry no desaprovechó al recorrer de arriba abajo al Slytherin.

.


	2. Capitulo 2

-De acuerdo –dijo finalmente dándose la vuelta- pero te lo advierto Potter... si una sola palabra de esto se llega a saber, juro por mi vida que te mataré ¿entiendes?, no me importa ir a Azkaban.

-Por eso no te preocupes –respondió sonriendo- si el mundo sabe con quienes me he acostado, ha sido por boca de ellos, puedo jurarte que de mí no se sabrá nada.

-Pues entonces júralo.

-Lo juro.

-¿Solo así? –exclamó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues si ¿Qué más quieres?

-Júralo por tus padres muertos –respondió con firmeza.

-¿Es necesario? –exclamó rodando los ojos.

-Adiós –dijo Draco dándose la vuelta.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... –exclamó con las manos en la cintura sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza- lo juro por mis padres.

-No estas diciéndolo en serio –afirmó Draco cruzando los brazos provocando que los pompones rojos bailotearan a su alrededor.

-¡Por Gryffindor! –exclamó alzando las manos dramáticamente.

-Bien... –dijo alzándose de hombros volviendo a darse la vuelta.

-De acuerdo –exclamó Harry tomándolo por un brazo haciendo que Draco se volviera a verlo.

-¿De acuerdo qué? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Lo haré como quieras –dijo Harry poniéndose serio al tiempo que levantaba su mano derecha exclamando solemnemente- juro por la memoria de mis padres que nada de lo que suceda aquí se sabrá por mi boca ni por ningún otro medio que de mí dependa... ¿contento?

-Pues... sí... –respondió bajando los brazos con la inseguridad ya reflejada en el rostro- bueno... ¿y ahora?

-Ven.

-¿Cómo?

-Ven aquí –dijo Harry haciéndole una seña con la mano.

-Ya –respondió Draco dando un pasito cruzando de nuevo los brazos.

-Más cerca.

-Ya –repitió dando otro pasito.

-¡Por las putas bolas de Merlín, Malfoy no te voy a comer! –exclamó Harry acercándose a él poniéndole las manos en las muñecas para descruzarle los brazos añadiendo maliciosamente- bueno si, pero te va a gustar.

Sin saber que responder, Draco guardó silencio mientras Harry lo arrinconaba contra un muro.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó entonces al ser volteado de cara a la pared poniendo sus manos en ella a la altura de sus hombros.

-Shhhh... –Siseó Harry pegando su cuerpo al del rubio mientras acercaba su rostro al cuello y nuca del Slytherin- calladito... mmm... –añadió cerrando los ojos al tiempo que aspiraba profundo- que rico hueles...

Si Draco hubiese tenido un espejo frente a sí, se hubiera reído de su mismo al ver la cara de susto que puso al sentir las manos de Harry en su cintura, las cuales se colaron bajo el suéter comenzado a subir por su pecho.

Dio un respingo cuando esas manos tomaron entre sus dedos sus pezones.

-Ladea la cabeza... –susurró Harry en su oído mientras comenzaba a pellizcárselos.

Obedeciendo automáticamente, Draco ladeo la cabeza dejando el blanco cuello expuesto.

-Delicioso... –murmuró Harry haciendo a un lado la coleta rubia para después dar una lamida y pegar sus labios comenzando a chupar y a succionar hasta dejar manchas púrpuras que resaltaban fuertemente contra la piel clara.

Draco crispó las manos en la pared mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir alocadamente, detalle que Harry percibió al acariciarle el pecho, así que abrió los ojos mirando de lado el rostro del rubio notando su expresión de terror.

Harry sabia que ese latir acelerado no era precisamente por sus besos o manos, por lo que sin dejar de lamerlo, dijo:

-Tranquilo...

-¿Cómo?

-Relájate, no pasa nada.

-Es... estoy relajado –respondió con lo que más bien pareció un graznido.

Harry continuó entonces disfrutando del aroma y sabor del rubio, el cual se relajó un poco al sentir las manos de Harry dejar en paz sus pezones; lo que no pensó es que esas manos se situaran a los lados de sus caderas comenzando a bajar hasta sus muslos para inmediatamente subir, pero esta vez bajo la falda.

No pudo evitar moverse inquieto al sentir los dedos de Harry juguetear con la cinturilla elástica de sus bragas, y en donde definitivamente respingó, fue cuando de repente, Harry las jaló hacia abajo.

-¡Espera! –exclamó dándose vuelta rápidamente con las bragas a medio muslo y jalando hacia abajo el frente de su minúscula falda.

-Tu tranquilito, no pasa nada –respondió Harry tomándole suavemente las muñecas deseando ya con ansias locas levantar la pequeña falda.

-¡Pero, pero...!

-Ya Malfoy, no seas llorón ¿ya tan pronto te rendiste? –dijo Harry azuzándole el orgullo para evitar que el rubio saliera corriendo de ahí al tiempo que se hincaba frente a él.

-¡Pues no, pero...! ¿¡Qué vas a hacer?! –respondió negándose a soltar su falda.

-Confía en mí –dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¿¡Confiar en ti?!... ¡antes preferiría confiar en el señor Tenebroso si se le ocurriera resucitar!

-Suelta... –insistió Harry separando suave pero firme las muñecas de Draco hasta ponérselas a los costados, luego tomó los bordes de la falda y comenzó a levantarla lento.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza cubriéndose la cara con las manos sintiéndose enrojecer de vergüenza, se dio cuenta de que había retenido la respiración cuando sintió una mano tomar lo que con tanto ahínco ocultaba.

-¿¡Pero qué...?! –exclamó abriendo los ojos.

Sabiendo que si le daba más tiempo, Draco saldría despavorido, Harry inmediatamente abrió la boca metiéndose de lleno el pene del Slytherin.

Draco jadeó por la impresión de sentir la ardiente humedad de la boca de Harry; no porque que no le hubiesen hecho antes una mamada, sino porque nunca se la había hecho un hombre,y mucho menos Harry Potter, el niño de oro de la comunidad mágica.

Siendo un experto en hacer mamadas, Harry relajó de inmediato su garganta metiéndose hasta el fondo el miembro de Draco comenzando a chuparlo con verdadera maestría... al cabo de unos instantes, Draco abrió los ojos como platos al sentir un calorcillo subir por sus piernas y su vientre reuniéndose en...

-¡Ah!... –gimió tapándose la boca inmediatamente al sentir la succión de Harry deseando con todo su corazón que aquel no lo hubiese oído.

Pero Harry si que lo había oído y había sonreído aun teniendo el pene en su boca, el cual no dejaba de succionar una y otra vez mientras sus manos recorrían las pálidas piernas desde las pantorrillas hasta el muslo una y otra vez pasándolas con verdadero deleite por sus carnosas nalgas.

Entre lamidas, mordisqueos, lengüetazos y mamadas, Harry pasó un buen rato hincado frente a Draco, quien simplemente se había tapado la boca con las dos manos intentando ahogar con nulos resultados los gemidos que emitía una y otra vez mordiéndose los labios y sintiendo sus piernas temblar.

-¡Por... Salazar!... –gimió el Slytherin al sentir que ya no podía contenerse más corriéndose de plano en la boca de Harry, quien simplemente tragó todo sin dejar en ningún momento de manosearlo.

Finalmente Draco quedó recargado en la pared con la cabeza inclinada y respirando entrecortadamente mientras Harry se ponía de pie quitándose lo más rápido que sus ansias le permitían sus enormes shoulders.

-¡Malditas hombreras! –pensó Harry luchando con los broches con dedos ansiosos viendo como Draco se recuperaba lentamente.

Finalmente se las quitó quedando vestido con sus pantaloncillos color oro y una camiseta blanca; cuando Draco alzó la cara, se encontró con Harry a un centímetro de distancia.

-Aun no terminamos... –susurró el Gryffindor con voz ronca y pupilas dilatadas atrapando su boca al tiempo que le pasaba las manos por la cintura rodeándolo por completo.

Draco solo atinó a poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry sintiendo como éste le abría la boca con la lengua, el moreno abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos color gris que lo miraban perplejos y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, pues bien sabía que aunque Draco no era ningún niño inocente, él había sido lo suficientemente hábil en manipularlo para su propia conveniencia y que si Draco se dejaba hacer era porque estaba totalmente desconcertado, pero más grande fue la punzada que sintió en su entrepierna haciendo que mandara todos sus prejuicios Gryffindor a volar.

-¡Sí!... –susurró dejando la boca y pasando al cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda habiéndose colado bajo el suéter blanco.

Draco por su parte, sentía que estaba en la dimensión desconocida, lo que acababa de experimentar había sido la mejor mamada de su vida proporcionada ni más ni menos que por Harry Potter... ¿era una alucinación o en verdad esas manos y esa boca le estaban arrancando gemidos y escalofríos?... tal vez el whiskey de fuego que se había tomado cinco minutos antes de salir de su habitación para pasarse el sabor empalagoso de la poción para el resfriado tenía algo que ver... si, definitivamente eso tenía que ser, él no podía encontrarse en los brazos de Harry Potter, el cara rajada, el cuatro ojos, el niño que vivió para ser un tarado y demás, gimiendo como perra en celo al sentir la boca y dientes del Griffindor en su cuello.

-¡Ah!... –jadeó contra el cuello de Harry, quien al sentir el aliento en su oído, volteó al Slytherin nuevamente de cara a la pared para comenzar a restregar lascivamente su evidente dureza contra el trasero desnudo de Draco sosteniéndolo de las caderas.

Con las manos en la pared, Draco sentía como Harry le levantaba el culo pasando entre sus nalgas un duro bulto, Harry en tanto ya no aguantaba más, por lo que comenzó a quitarse el cinturón y las riñoneras dándose patadas mentales por haberse puesto tanto equipo como si de verdad fuese un jugador de futbol americano para hacer más real su disfraz; cuando al fin quedó libre se puso los dedos en su pantaloncillo dorado bajándoselo de un tirón hasta las rodillas con todo y ropa interior dejando ver su pene ya totalmente erecto.

Comenzó a besar la nuca de Draco en tanto le pellizcaba un pezón mientras que con su otra mano comenzó a friccionar su propio pene para darse un poco de alivio y lubricarlo un poco con su propio liquido seminal; Draco echó la cabeza hacia tras recargándola en el hombro de Harry sintiendo un delicioso dolorcillo en los pellizcos que recibía, pero abrió los ojos intentando voltearse cuando sintió una mano queriendo colarse entre sus nalgas.

-Shhhh... –susurró Harry impidiéndoselo.

-Pero...

-Solo déjate llevar... –dijo Harry metiéndole la lengua en el oído haciéndolo temblar.

Se moría por penetrarlo ya, su propio miembro ya le dolía, pero a pesar de su tremenda excitación estaba consciente de que era la primera vez de Draco y no era capaz de ser tan desgraciado como para dejársela ir de un golpe como había hecho algunas veces antes con otros que le aseguraban ser el primero para poder pescarlo.

Se metió un dedo en la boca dirigiéndolo después al trasero de Draco buscando la ansiada entrada; la posición no era la más idónea ni la más cómoda, pero estaba seguro que en cuanto Draco tomara conciencia plena de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, no le vería ni el polvo.

-¡Rayos! –Pensó contrariado- necesito lubricante.

-¡Ah! –se quejó Draco al sentir un pinchazo de dolor.

-Dolerá Malfoy... –dijo Harry en su oído decidiéndose a ser sincero- y como es tu primera vez, te dolerá más.

Draco se quedó quieto al escucharlo.

-Pero te aseguro Draco... –continuó llamándolo por su nombre- que cuando me tengas dentro valdrá la pena.

-¿Para ti o para mí? –preguntó Draco intentando sonar irónico sin conseguirlo.

-Para los dos... –dijo Harry volteándolo para seguir disfrutando de nuevo de aquella boca tan ladina que le había parecido deliciosa mientras le apretaba contra si levantándole una pierna poniéndola en su propio costado- quiero metértela Draco... –susurró en la oreja del rubio- déjame hacerte gritar...

-Quieres hacerme gritar... –respondió Draco estremeciéndose al sentir como Harry jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja- pero de dolor...

-¡No, no! –Jadeó Harry presionándolo contra la pared- te haré suplicarme... te haré pedirme más...

-Idiota... –respondió con un hilo de voz al sentir el pene de Harry en su abdomen- yo... nunca haría eso...

-Es lo que está por verse... –dijo Harry sin dejar de besarle el sensible cuello mientras pasaba su mano por todo el muslo que estaba en su costado lamentando no tener más tiempo para disfrutar de aquellas piernas que lo habían impactado desde el primer momento- pero sabes lo que te voy a hacer... ¿verdad?

Draco no respondió al momento... su mente analizaba las palabras de Harry, no era ningún tonto y cuando Harry le había lanzado el reto, sabía que no era una simple agasajada, pero apenas tomaba conciencia real de lo que el Gryffindor deseaba hacer y del dicho al hecho... hay mucho trecho.

Harry sintió su indecisión y con todo el pesar del mundo le dijo al oído:

-Me muero por hacértelo Malfoy... pero si no estás seguro, podemos detenernos ahora...

Draco tardo eternos instantes para finalmente responder:

-Hazlo...

Harry sonrió ampliamente al escucharlo, por lo que separándose de él tomó la playera que estaba en el suelo hecha un revoltijo con sus hombreras para extenderla diciendo:

-Acuéstate, será más cómodo para ti.

Draco asintió nerviosamente encogiendo inmediatamente las piernas al estar acostado al no saber cómo actuar; Harry sonrió al verlo así, docenas de veces había hecho enfurecer al Slytherin, pero nunca lo había hecho ponerse nervioso.

-Relájate –dijo el moreno mientras se quitaba por completo la ropa quedando solamente con calcetines para después hincarse frente a Draco, el cual lo miró en silencio cuando éste le puso la manos en las rodillas diciendo: -sepáralas.

Harry se metió entre ellas poniendo sus manos a los costados de Draco para después acercarle un dedo a la boca diciendo:

-Chúpalo.

-¿Cómo?

-Abre la boca, quiero que lo llenes de saliva.

-No –respondió Draco frunciendo el ceño.

-¿No? –Exclamó Harry un poco sorprendido- es para...

-Ya sé para qué es... –interrumpió Draco- pero tienes las manos sucias, ni siquiera sé si te las lavaste antes y además ya las pusiste en el suelo ¿cómo pretendes que me meta tus manos sucias a la boca?... tú me la chupaste, pero yo me bañe hace una hora.

Harry inclinó la cabeza sonriendo; nunca antes le habían salido con eso, por lo general le obedecían gustosos... definitivamente Draco Malfoy no era como los demás.

-De acuerdo –dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa- lo haré yo.

-No –volvió a decir Draco.

-¿No?

-Hazlo de una vez.

-Pero Malfoy... –dijo Harry ya un poco serio- va a ser muy incomodo para ti.

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

-Pues...

-Además tanto preámbulo me pone nervioso –interrumpió Draco de nuevo.

-Ah Malfoy, a leguas se ve que es tu primera vez –dijo Harry negando con la cabeza- ¿nunca has cogido a una mujer así?

-No ¿Por qué?

-Ya... con razón no tienes idea.

-Yo tengo mucha experiencia, Potter –declaró indignado.

-Claro... ¿aun quieres que lo haga así, sin más ni más?

-Sí ¿Qué tanto puede doler?

Harry sonrió mientras rodaba los ojos al tiempo que friccionaba su pene para tener un poco de más lubricación, después lo acomodó en la entrada de Draco sosteniéndolo con su mano.

-¿Listo?

-Rayos... –masculló Draco poniéndose una mano en los ojos- Potter, si alguien se entera de esto...

-Relájate –dijo Harry comenzando a empujar.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Harry había escuchado tantas maldiciones como no había oído nunca en su vida.

-¡Malfoy! –Dijo sorprendido- ¿con esa boquita besas a tu madre?... cualquiera diría que te criaste en un burdel.

-¡Si querías hacerme gritar de dolor, mejor me hubieses roto una pierna, maldito cara rajada! –Exclamó sujetándose fuertemente de los hombros de Harry- ¡estos...! ¡estos gritos no valen!

-Es que apenas comenzamos...

-¡Por Salazar!.... ¡¿cómo les puede gustar esto?!... ¡por supuesto que te ruegan Potter, pero para que se las saques!

Harry ya no respondió, la estreches de Draco era tal que hasta a él le había dolido al metérsela, pero eso le había parecido tremendamente delicioso, por lo que estuvo a punto de correrse en la primera embestida, así que simplemente comenzó a respirar profundo mientras comenzaba a mover su pelvis ante las protestas del rubio.

-¡Que me partes el culo, imbécil!

-Espera un poco... –jadeó Harry sin dejar de moverse suavemente una y otra vez.

-La varita... -masculló con la frente perlada de sudor- hay un hechizo que sirve para lubricar las puertas...

-¿Quieres que use un hechizo para lubricar puertas, en tu culo? -preguntó incrédulo.

-Me duele, imbécil... -respondio tapandose la cara con las manos.

Harry no quería lastimarlo más de lo necesario, asi que tomó su varita e hizo el hechizo que Draco le habia pedido, con lo que ciertamente hubo un claro y mejor deslizamiento.

-Tranquilo... -susurró ondulando su cadera entre las piernas abiertas- todo esta bien.

-¡Ay!

-Sé paciente, te la encontraré.

Sin entender nada y para distraerse del dolor, Draco siguió diciendo palabrotas, hasta que de repente se quedó callado de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos, detalle que Harry no pasó desapercibido, por lo que siguió moviéndose dentro de él enderezándose un poco para masturbarlo.

-¡Por todos los...! –jadeó Draco sintiendo que con cada embestida Harry tocaba algo que le hacía vibrar en su interior

Al cabo de unos instantes se encontró jadeando fuertemente mientras le clavaba las uñas a Harry en los brazos.

-¿Te das cuenta?... –exclamó Harry sin dejar de penetrarlo- soy un hombre... y quien mejor que un hombre para saber tratar a otro...

Draco no respondió y Harry miró su rostro perlado de sudor; sus enormes ojos grises, los cuales vistos tan de cerca tenían tonos azulados y que hasta ahora se daba cuenta eran bellísimos y con todo siguió observando su rostro húmedo y con la frente fruncida pues el dolor estaba mas que presente, la agradable sensación que su próstata estaba dándole no disminuía en nada el dolor.

Sus largas coletas rubias esparcidas en el suelo le hicieron preguntarse cómo sería tenerlo debajo con su aspecto habitual, con su cabello corto y engominado, cabello que le gustaría desordenar.

Draco clavó los talones en el suelo mientras arqueaba el cuerpo, por lo que de repente Harry se detuvo.

-¿¡Qué...?! –balbuceó Draco con la respiración entrecortada mirándolo confundido.

Respirando de igual manera, Harry le sonrió al preguntar:

-Sé que aun duele... pero dime... ¿te gusta lo que estas sintiendo?

Draco abrió la boca sorprendido, por lo que simplemente se quedó callado.

-Bien... –dijo Harry haciendo gala de un autocontrol admirable mientras salía de Draco- como veo que no te gusta, no te importará que me retire ¿verdad?

Draco puso tal cara de desilusión que Harry por poco rompe en carcajadas a pesar del molesto dolorcillo que sentía en su pene.

-¿Me voy? –preguntó el moreno tocando tentativamente con la punta de su pene la ya dilatada entrada; Draco siguió mirándolo fijamente sin decir nada, por lo que Harry se enderezó diciendo:

-En fin...

-¡No! –exclamó Draco de pronto pescándolo con las piernas.

-¿No? –Repitió Harry sonriendo- ¿No qué?

Draco tragó saliva antes de decir:

-No... no...

-¿Ajá?

-No te...

-Vamos Draco, dilo... –susurró Harry deseando enterrarse de nuevo.

-No quiero decirlo... –dijo Draco cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¿No quieres sentir de nuevo lo que sentiste?

-No, no, duele mucho...

-¿Seguro?

-Bueno... si... tal vez...

-Entonces pídemelo... vamos Malfoy... –dijo Harry dirigiendo sus manos a una de las coletas desatando la liga para liberar el rubio cabello haciendo después lo mismo con la otra y masajeando el cuero cabelludo.

-mmm... –gimió suspirando al sentir un delicioso alivio en la cabeza al ya no tener más ese peinado tan apretado.

-Anda... pídemelo y te lo daré... –susurró Harry en su oído mientras enredaba sus manos en la rubia cabellera y metiendo la cabeza de su pene en la lastimada entrada sobresaltando a Draco- Malfoy...

-¿Sí?... –respondió Draco en un murmullo.

-¿Quieres más?

-Yo... yo... –tartamudeó Draco tragando saliva.

-¿Ajá?

-Si...

-¿Sí qué?

-Quiero más... –respondió Draco abriendo los ojos para encontrarse frente a sí un par de esmeraldas- dame más Potter... ¡dame más!

-¿Más qué? –dijo Harry levantándose para apoyarse mejor entre aquellas blancas piernas.

-¡Sigue metiéndomela, maldito idiota!

Ni tardo ni perezoso, Harry se hundió de nuevo en el ardiente trasero de Draco arrancándole un grito penetrándolo cada vez más fuerte.

-¡Sí!... ¡así!... ¡no te detengas!... –exclamó Draco moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que Harry invirtió posiciones dejándolo arriba.

-Muévete... móntame tú... –exclamó Harry entre jadeos.

Draco lo miró desconcertado por un momento, hasta que haciendo fuerza con las piernas comenzó a bajar frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos por el dolor, pero ansioso tanbien de volver a sentir lo que habia sentido hacía solo unos instantes.

-Si, asi... -Musitó el moreno cuando comenzó a moverse, un tanto torpe por la inexperiencia de ser él quien estaba arriba, pero con la suave direccion de Harry comenzó a moverse mas rítmicamente- eso, asi... baja más, penétrate más.

Draco comenzó a moverse con más fuerza, sintiendo dolor y placer al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo bajaba y se empalaba a si mismo con el duro miembro del Gryffindor, él mismo encontró el punto correcto por lo que continuó moviendose hasta sentír que no podía contenerse más.

Harry sintió el preciso momento en que el interior de Draco se contrajo apretando su pene suavemente haciéndolo correrse dentro con un grito ahogado al tiempo que su vientre era bañado por la eyaculación del rubio para que después Draco se dejara caer en el pecho del Gryffindor con la respiración entrecortada.

Estuvieron así un par de minutos hasta que Harry abrió los ojos al sentir las manos de Draco apoyarse en el suelo para levantarse, instintivamente le puso las manos en la cintura impidiéndoselo para encontrarse con una cortina de cabello rubio que creaba cierta intimidad entre sus rostros sudorosos.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Draco al intentar levantarse de nuevo encontrándose con las manos de Harry sujetándolo firmemente.

-¿Qué haces tú?

-Me voy... –respondió esquivando la verde mirada- yo... tú... tú ganaste...

-Malfoy...

Haciendo un poco de fuerza, Draco se soltó sintiendo claramente como el pene aun erecto de Harry salía de él junto con su semen corriéndole por el interior de sus muslos haciéndolo sonrojarse al tiempo que buscaba sus bragas encontrándolas todas pisoteadas.

-Genial... –masculló poniéndoselas así.

-Malfoy... –dijo Harry enderezándose.

-Prometiste no decir nada... ¡ah!...

-¿Estás bien?

-No, no lo estoy, me duele el culo.

Harry lo vio agacharse para ponerse sus bragas mostrándole su carnoso y enrojecido trasero.

-No te sientas mal –dijo Harry levantándose.

-Recuerda que....

-Si, si... –interrumpió Harry sintiéndose de repente desanimado- que no se lo diría a nadie.

Después de vestirse ambos, Draco se paso los dedos en el enredado cabello mientras Harry tomaba su casco del suelo y sin decir nada buscaron el pasillo correcto separándose en la primera oportunidad.

-¡Malfoy! –exclamó Harry antes de que el rubio doblara una esquina.

-¿Sí? –respondió Draco mirándolo con rostro serio.

-eee... nada –dijo sonriéndole forzadamente.

______________________

Al dia siguiente Harry cenaba o más bien picoteaba su plato desganadamente sin haber visto en todo el dia a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Qué tienes Harry?

-Nada Ron –respondió con la mejilla recargada en su mano mientras jugueteaba con su tenedor en el plato haciendo rodar de un lado a otro sus chicharos.

-Has estado así desde ayer –dijo Hermione.

-Estuviste con cara de funeral toda la noche ¿pues qué bicho te picó compañero?

Pero antes de que Harry les ladrara que lo dejaran en paz, cosa que sus amigos percibieron, una lechuza llegó a la mesa de los Gryffindor justamente delante de Harry.

Al leer la nota, Harry se levantó de prisa tropezando con la banca siendo sostenido por Ron justo antes de irse de bruces al suelo, algo que no borró la gran sonrisa que iluminaba su cara.

-¡Cuidado amigo! ¿A dónde tan de prisa?

-¿De quién era la nota? –preguntó a su vez Hermione.

Sin siquiera responder, Harry salió del comedor rumbo a su sala común releyendo la nota que sostenía en su mano mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos.

"Nadie me gana y se queda tan tranquilo, Potter... quiero la revancha y la quiero ahora...

Te espero en la sala de los menesteres en quince minutos."

Atte. D.M.

P.D. Lleva tu disfraz... yo llevaré el mío.

FIN

.


End file.
